A Day Together
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Today is the 4th July, and you know what that means. Arthur is sick, he feels like crap and doesn't want to face Alfred aka America on his birthday. Alas, fate is cruel for Arthur when Alfred-the birthday boy himself-wishes to go out with him for a day! Despite Arthur's protests, he nonetheless takes him out! Rated T, USUK, one-shot. Happy Birthday, America!


**Hey once again! I came back and decided to write a USUK special because...it's Fourth of July, America's birthday! I wanted to write this special one where (I hope to God, for once) Arthur will go and give Alfred's wish he wants so bad and maybe...*insert squeal for fangirls here*. **

**Anyway, please enjoy this oneshot called...**

_A Day Together_

In the morning that gleamed slowly into the British male's room window, but the curtains blocked its gateway into the bedroom. Luckily, an alarm clock where it ticked onward until it rang an irritating _ring-ring-ring!_ Arthur Kirkland, also known as Britain, reached a dreary arm out of his sheets and punched the rude clock out of his top drawer. _Bloody hell, _he thought, _I feel like poop. What time is it? _

Arthur popped his bed-ridden blond haired head out his sheets; sickness and weariness were felt within his stomach like a painful tide during an unwelcoming hurricane. He took the silver alarm clock in his grasp and looked at the time—seven o'clock precisely.

Arthur mumbled and grumbled, dropping the alarm clock with a loud _clang! _and without caring, he went back into his wrappings. He then pondered if he should devise an excuse for skipping the conference today—this wasn't his first time thinking such an abhorrent thing!—and with an ear-piercing sneeze along with a snort, he thought his cold was good enough.

There was one reason why he would be sick today, and it was so dreadful that everyone pitied him being sick on someone's birthday.

It was America's birthday…

_What a wonderful day to be sick in bed,_ Arthur thought bitterly with the blanket wrapped around his lean body.

If he had the choice of going to the conference with flu and to stand with Alfred's obnoxious birthday party or to jump off a cliff—let's just face it, we all know what Arthur would pick, right? Arthur snuggled deeper into his soft cavern all alone, wanting to die instead of facing the nation who beaten him in the war for Alfred's independence. It had been centuries since they departed ways until they were faced with other wars that needed sorting.

From that time, he had gone to learn that Alfred was becoming more…idiotic than ever before, period. He didn't get why he would just go out into a quarrel and just butt in like some know-it-all. Alfred always found some way of getting himself into a mess and expected someone to pity him into helping him, and that just made Arthur feel guilty for not teaching him to be a respectful nation.

Cursing to himself, Arthur rolled around his bed to put the thought of Alfred out of his brain.

"Dude, you all right?" asked an American voice beside Arthur's bed.

There was a long pause of confusion until Arthur leapt out of the bed and covered himself with his blanket as if he was naked—but he wasn't, he was just embarrassed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, git?" wheezed Arthur that followed with a hard cough.

"I came here to spend the day with you!" declared Alfred, disregarding the Briton's virus as he attempted to pull the covers. "C'mon, it's my birthday, let's go and hang out! We haven't hung out in, like, centuries!"

"Please, for the love of the Lord, don't become Poland and - WILL YOU STOP PULLING MY BED SHEETS?"

"Never, I want you to spend time with me right now!" said the spoiled American who magically pulled the sheets out and revealed Arthur with his fluffy cotton yellow pajamas. For some reason, Alfred blushed slightly in his appearance but hide it with the blanket.

Arthur pouted with arms crossed and a huff of arrogance. "I'm not leaving this bed and that's final."

Alfred dropped the blanket in disappointment. "Man, I wanna spend time with you!"

"Spend time with your friends. Isn't Japan supposed to organize your party?"

"He is, well, was," said Alfred. "I told him not to plan it cause I said I was going to spend time with you. Then he left my house, but he said something about 'bringing his art book and camera' which I don't get what he meant by that." Alfred grinned. "So, what're we doin' today?"

"Nothing. Goodnight-er, day." and with that, Arthur prepared to take the blanket off the floor.

But to Arthur's demise, Alfred once again pulled the sheet out and grabbed Arthur's body into a bridal style. Arthur used all his force to struggle out of Alfred's grasp, but he was too weak to put up a fair fight because of his stupid flu.

"Let's go and watch a movie, how does that sound?"

_Bloody stupid, git! _Thought Arthur angrily, feeling weaker in Alfred's arms.

XxXxXxX

When Arthur was properly showered, dressed and ready to leave despite his on growing cold becoming worse, Alfred and Arthur walked along the sidewalk side-by-side down to watch a movie. Well, Alfred wanted to watch a movie but surely he knew Arthur wasn't a big fan on watching American movies. All of them were the same: killing, sex, drugs, guns and stupid people who can't act like real actors.

On the other hand it gave Arthur a reason to criticize the movie for he had better taste in theater, so that was positive about the idea of watching a movie.

Alfred and Arthur walked further down the block; Arthur coughed occasionally in his white mask to prevent spreading his sickness. Alfred, who had no idea what to do in a date (this was Alfred's first date), thought it was best to step closer to Arthur's side. Arthur noticed with a stern glance of his lime-green eyes and walked a little slower to show he didn't want to be so close.

Instead of understanding Arthur's wanting of space, Alfred continued to walk but in a much slower pace. Soon the two nations were walking slower than turtles with each step slower than the next, an elderly woman who was walking with a cane walked passed them both. The lady looked over to them and gave them a hardy laugh as she walked further away from them.

"How dare you make me look bad on my birthday?" asked Alfred unhappily.

"I don't care, at least I wasn't the only one embarrassed by you," said Arthur.

No less than thirty minutes of the interminable strolling, they made it to the theater where on the board outside the entrance showed the only movie on in ten minutes was Transformers.

"We are not watching that piece of..." Arthur paused and looked at Alfred who was making a pitiful face along with teary (yet so fake) tears ready to fall out of those ocean blue eyes.

"Please?" Alfred said. "For my birthday?"

Arthur questioned it for a moment, then with a scowl of bitterness said, "Fine, but I won't say I like it..." Then, Arthur coughed and snorted his stuck-up nose.

Soon Arthur got the tickets, Alfred was rummaging in the snack bar with every snack possible to purchase and made their way to the movie. The first part was the trailers of the movies coming some other time, and some looked good to watch—Alfred would whisper to Arthur and said a hundred times, 'We should watch that movie!' and Arthur replied with a stiff reply that meant yes.

Finally the movie came on and, like any movie, started with some sort of chase that was supposed to make the audience excited and thrilled. And it did, just not Arthur who sat on his chair with crossed arms, unfazed by the movement of Transformers raging the big screen. Alfred could tell he wasn't enjoying himself with the movie, so he did what newbies done when things looked grim—pretending to be tired by making a yawn, raise his arm up in the air and casually put it over the chair.

When Arthur noticed the gesture, he would right away grab his wrist and pull it out of his reach, but he instead allowed it just this once. Arthur was glad the movie theater was dark, he wouldn't wanted Alfred to see him blushing like an utter fool.

XxXxXxX

The movie ended happily, like any stereotypical movie ever made. Arthur and Alfred exited the theater with different emotions about the movie—Alfred being enthusiastic till the very end and Arthur being over critical of its production.

"I loved it," Alfred said.

"You may love it," said Arthur, "but I certainly didn't."

"C'mon, who doesn't like bombs and explosions and war—"

There was a sudden pause in Alfred's speech and he became silent.

Arthur looked over to his friend who was showing a sudden expression of guilt. He saw that face once, that was when he gained independence. The two of them didn't speak of anything during their walk further down the block, avoiding eye contact and felt awkward in the atmosphere. Arthur felt depressed when Alfred brought up bombs and explosions and wars like it was something normal. It really, really irritated him!

Alfred glanced worryingly at Arthur whose eyes seemed dead focus on the ground as they walked along side, he remembered the stare and thoughts were rampaging his mind. What happened if Arthur was thinking of their battle?

"H-hey, Artie-"

"I'm done," Arthur abruptly said. "I'll see you next week."

Arthur started to pace forward faster and Alfred realized he was running away.

"Wait, Arthur, don't go!"

Arthur felt woozy and his legs began to drag like rocks, but he tried to run away from Alfred. He passed other people who passed him by while some gave confused looks as he tried to run from the other guy. He just wanted to forget this day ever happened so he could sleep, he felt rather dizzy and wanted to go home...

Soon his legs weren't helping him much to escape from Alfred, he then suddenly tripped and outré blacked out. Arthur could hear the cries of Alfred screaming his name and felt strong arms picking him up weightlessly.

XxXxXxX

_Uh, what happened? _thought Arthur as he regained his consciousness. _Am I in a bed? Does that mean everything that happened was...a dream? _

His eyelids started to open up softly and to his surprise, he was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Arthur tried to make pieces come together until he heard a loud snore that shocked him. He looked over to the right side of his pillow to see Alfred, sitting beside him in a chair, asleep peacefully.

"Damn wanker," he said. "Can he see I'm nearly dead and I need rest?"

Alfred was deep in sleep, mumbling random things like hamburgers and fireworks. Arthur wanted to disregard all he was trying to say but then he heard something unexpected as he got himself up to sit straighter.

"Arthur, I'm sorry..." he muttered softly with a snorting grunt.

Arthur heard those words loud and clear, and he couldn't believe what he heard. It was surprising that he said that in his sleep and it was puzzling what Alfred was dreaming about to make him say those words. It was touching, but also depressing.

Arthur felt a little better, still sick, but feeling less like crap. He watched Alfred resting on his chair with a drool dripping the corner of his mouth and he smirked at the guy. Just then Alfred snorted and gasped, he woke up finally and with his tiresome eyes he saw Arthur with that smirk of his.

"Dude, you scared me!"

"I know," he said coolly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"You never asked me, and I had a bloody mask on for the whole day."

"Don't you mean," he smirked and said huskily, "date?"

Arthur scoffed at that remark. "How was that possibly a 'date'? You were uncaring about my well being, dragged me to a terrible movie and brought up the word 'war' and acted all depressed because of me. Just because you won, doesn't mean I'm still depressed about that." Arthur was lying, he wanted Alfred to hear that despite him loathing so much for losing the war.

"So does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?"

"Wait, what?"

"The whole date was to go out with you," Alfred explained. "I knew that if I asked you'd kick me out of the door, but I used my plan to get you out and celebrate my birthday!"

"That has to be the dumbest idea you ever came up with," said Arthur. "But..."

Arthur scooted himself a little on the edge of his bedside, leaned his face close to Alfred's and gave a kiss on his cheek. Alfred became red immediately, but he wasn't the only one who blushed in the empty hospital room. The window on the right side was dark to show it was nighttime, and that meant the fireworks would begin their blazes upon the midnight skies like stars any minute now.

"A-Arthur, what was-"

"Git, you...you should be grateful I gave that to you!"

"But that was unexpected, and I should've done that!"

"Stop complaining, git."

Right after that sentence, there were humongous explosions from outside and the two of them turned their attention to the fireworks outside. The fireworks were brimming with wonder and life, beautiful and thundering without fear. Colors of red, white and blue were the most popular colors but nonetheless the others were not forgotten images.

"Well, that's the end of the day, huh?"

"Yes," said Arthur. "So... Happy Birthday, Alfred."

Alfred looked at Arthur who tried to focus his attention to the fireworks, but he could see that he was blushing still. He leaned his head onto Arthur's head and rested upon it like a pillow.

"Thanks, man. I mean it, you're the best."

"O-of course, I'm England!"

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur didn't speak for a minute but then said, "I...fancy you, too."

Alfred smiled like a child, he was glad he forced Arthur to join him on his birthday. Even if it was a short time, he spent the best day with the one he loved, and it was unforgettable.

It was the best birthday ever.

_The End_

* * *

**Well, looks like I finally finished it and it's already 4th of July! In here, it's now 5th July-which is my birthday! I'm officially 16 and I'll be heading to the America the next day!**

**Alfred: Can you tell me why you were invading my &$* ? *he's referring to the Arthur hurricane***

**Arthur: What the bloody hell are you talking about, git?**

**Please review and enjoy this one-shot with your love!**


End file.
